An objective of this project is to prepare a series of isoquinoline type alkaloids by new synthetic routes and to obtain information about the biological properties of the target compounds and significant intermediates. The biological testing is done by arrangements with other established laboratories. The present work has involved the confirmation of structure of reductively coupling quinoline derivatives, the synthesis of homophthalimide derivatives that have shown marked activity affecting plant growth, and the preparation of a key intermediate for the synthesis of the cytotoxic alkaloid, sesbanine. Other work-in progress includes synthesis of pavine, aporphine, dibenzopyrrocoline and benzo(c) phenathridine alkaloids.